


The Killing Joke

by mitchiewilmoth



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Gotham), F/F, F/M, Innocent Jerome Valeska, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchiewilmoth/pseuds/mitchiewilmoth
Summary: When Nadine Grayson's best friend ends up committing a matricide, she decides it might be best to leave the circus once and for all. Once she leaves, she ends up rekindling a once dead romance with her stalker's twin brother.orin which Jerome and Jeremiah are in love with their childhood friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive my crappy writing skills <3

Nadine Grayson was born into a large family of misfortune and mishap. Her family lived with the circus; and the only thing closer than her family  _was_  the circus. She had always felt out of place there. The closest thing she had to a home was Gotham: the city that never sleeps. Sure, it was crime ridden, but something about the liveliness sparked a fire in Nadine's blood.

 

Jerome and Jeremiah Valeska always has a strained relationship; especially when it came to Nadine Grayson. She was their childhood friend (and, frankly, only friend). Nadine would be there for them until the day they died — or so they all believed. Once Jeremiah leaves, Nadine and Jerome form a much stronger bond.

 

But when Jerome murders his mother Lila, Nadine runs from the circus, leaving Jerome behind. She finds Jeremiah once again, and they realize they had more to live for than they originally believed.


	2. act one

in which people ask, "are they killers?"


	3. one . pair

NADINE GRAYSON'S BROTHER WAS FED UP WITH HER DISAPPEARING AT ALL HOURS IN THE DAY.

"Nadine?" Alphonse called loudly, scouting the Circus set up for his youngest sibling and only sister. "Where are you?"

Nadine's head shot up from the bush she was hiding behind. She slapped her hand over her friend's mouth, shushing his giggles. He could really be childish at times. "Jerome, shut up." Nadine practically hissed at the ginger boy. "We're gonna get caught!"

Jerome wiggled his eyebrows at the girl, causing her to slap his shoulder playfully. Her hand reached down, further and further till she reached her mark.

"Where were we?" Jerome sighed in content, watching Nadine's fingers work their magic. She really drove him wild.

Nadine's breath caught in her throat when Jerome laid his hand down, "Oh, yes!"

______

Jeremiah Valeska was completely and utterly bored. He had been searching for his best friend, Nadine Grayson, for about an hour. When he had finally given up, that's when he found them. He overheard the two making very ... obvious noises. When he peeked his head around the end of the building they were nestled behind, he only saw them doing the opposite of what he expected.

Jeremiah tightened his grip on his copy of Wuthering Heights. It was evident that Jerome had deep seated emotional feelings for Nadine Grayson. But how Jeremiah blame him? He's harbored feelings for the bewitching young girl with mousy hair and brown doe eyes since the first time she said hello. Of course, she immediately took a liking to Jerome instead.

Nadine avoided Jeremiah like he was the plague, and it hurt. Especially when Nadine Grayson was all Jerome babbled on about.

______

"Damnit, Deen." Jerome groaned, "How do you keep beating me at cards?"

Nadine chuckled as she threw down all of her cards, signaling her obvious win. "Whoop!" She cheered happily.

"Nadine Amora Grayson. There you are." John Grayson said annoyed, "We've been looking for you for an hour! Moms not very happy, you know?"

"I don't care, you know?" Nadine said with a roll of her eyes, "Jerome and I have been sitting here playing cards and various other board games... because we're, well, bored." She gestured to the Monopoly set, Shoots and Latters, and their current game of Go Fish.

Jerome propped his freckled cheek on his hand, "Why can't you let us have some fun, Johnny Boy?"

John gave the ginger a look, "I don't want you nor does anyone want you around Deen."

"I'm sure she's fine." A new voice spoke. Jerome closed his eyes in an attempt to hide his immense annoyance.

"Jeremiah, you aren't needed here." Alphonse cut in, walking up to the group of four.

Jeremiah shrugged, pushing his glasses further up onto his nose. "Neither are you or your brother, but you're both still here."

"Actually," Nadine interjected, "none of you are needed here. I was just spending quality time with J. Butt out, all of you."

"But—" John began, only for his little sister to cut him off snootily.

"I said butt out, all of you. If mama needs me, she can get off her ass and come find me for once." Nadine rolled her big doe eyes, and Jerome snickered from behind his hand.

Jeremiah simply shrugged, "You know where to find me." He turned back to the book he clutched under his arm.

Whatta nerd, Jerome thought to himself.

Alphonse grabbed John's arm, dragging him in the direction of their mother's trailer. She was drunk again, and Nadine knew it. Alfie and Johnny just didn't wanna clean up after her, they would always make Nadine do it.

And it pissed her off.

Nadine got up, "I should get going." She brushed her shorts off.

"You know," Jerome spoke up, "you're not very good at hiding your feelings for my twin brother."

Nadine's cheeks flared red, "I-I don't —"

Jerome cut her off, "Don't play coy, Deen."

Nadine reached forward and whacked him one good time with the stack of gathered cards in her hand. "Okay, maybe I do have a tiny crush on Jeremiah."

Jeremiah smirked to himself from behind the tree he hid. He finished wiping his glasses, and slid them back on his slightly pale face. His eyes drifted upward, spotting his Uncle Zack a few feet away.

Finally, Jeremiah thought bitterly, I can get out of this place.

______

"Jeremiah?" Nadine's innocent voice broke through his thoughts as he stood with his luggage. "Where are you going?"

Jeremiah turned to the younger girl, setting his things down. He watched as her eyes took in the amount of things he owned.

"I'm leaving. I can't say where, but I do know I won't return." Jeremiah spoke in a hushed tone. His brown eyes spotted his brother storming out of the trailer, holding an ice pack to his bloody and obviously broken nose.

Jeremiah took Nadine's face in his calloused hands, pressing his 14-year-old lips to her 12-year-old one's. Nadine's eyes widened, before realizing she was kissing the boy she had been infatuated with since the day she first laid eyes on him. She stood up on her tip toes, grabbing his thick jacket and pulling him closer. Jeremiah smirked into the kiss, happy that this would be his last memory of his 14th birthday.

Jerome held the ice pack to his throbbing nose, and briefly wondered if the water trickling down his left cheek was from the melting ice in the ziplock bag or if was actually feeling something. He grimaced when he saw Deen grasp his brother by the jacket collar and pull him closer. Once Nadine finally detached their lips, Jerome saw his twin grin in his direction. As if to say, 'I won.'

Of course you won, Jerome thought sadly, you always do... brother.

______

Jerome had managed to get his nose to stop bleeding. He was thankful it wasn't broken — they didn't have the money to cover it. The Valeska funds usually went towards Jeremiah's schooling or Lila's ...growing alcohol collection.

Paul Cicero was the only man (scratch that, only being) who offered Jerome any sort of help or money. It was clear he cared for the young boy, but Jerome didn't understand why.

You weren't supposed to care for Jerome Valeska.

"Hey, JJ." Jerome's dark eyes located he source of he sweet voice in seconds. Although, he could be blinder than old man Cicero and recognize Deen's voice anywhere.

"Hello." He responded emotionlessly.

Nadine sat beside of him, causing him to scoot away from her slightly. She had made her choice.

"J?" Nadine placed a loving hand on his slumped shoulder. Jerome's eyes snapped to Nadine's accusingly.

"You made your damn choice." Jerome spat, making Nadine recoil. "On the bright side, I learned that tramps can actually choose a brother to mess around with."He shoved her hand away, and began to stomp off when she stood.

"Hey," Nadine yelled, "asshole! Your brother kissed me! Not the other way around. I know you saw. You and I? We're friends. Friends!"

Jerome paused, and Nadine actually thought he would slap her when he whipped around. "I have been in love with you for years. Yet, I have to watch you love my brother from the sidelines. Just like I do with everything in my life: watch my brother steal it away with his charms. Now, he's gone. And he's not coming back, Deen."

Nadine simply stared at him, blinking slowly. After what felt like an eternity, "You're wrong."

"What?"

"I didn't make a choice, JJ. I kissed someone, someone who left me. I liked Jeremiah. I didn't love him. I'm 12, about to 13. Not 26 and on the Bachelorette for crying out loud." Nadine rolled her eyes, "Don't throw us away on a kiss."

"I won't." Jerome said.

"Promise?"

"I promise."


End file.
